


Pierce through to me

by bran4ever



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Violence, Fandom Writing Challenge, Gen, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, March 2017, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Roger's shitty health, Steve tries not to lie to himself, author can't seem to avoid angst, how did the prompt "whistle" turn into this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bran4ever/pseuds/bran4ever
Summary: Steve gets worried about Bucky and stumbles across a scene at his friend’s family house.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fandom Writing Challenge March 2017  
> Find FWC here: [https://fandomwritingchallenge.tumblr.com](https://fandomwritingchallenge.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Fandom: Avengers  
> Pairing: Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes  
> Rating: T  
> Theme: Sports  
> Prompt: Whistle  
> Word Count: 1035  
> TW: health issues, domestic violence, homophobia

Steve was having a bad month. It was March, and it was cold and wet. The past few weeks, Steve had struggled to breathe when he walked around for more than an hour or two. He hoped and prayed he would escape getting sick this season. So far, he had avoided contracting an infection due to the simple fact that he couldn’t get out of the house to spend time around other people. But Steve was worried.

Two weeks ago, Bucky left Steve’s house with the assurance they’d have dinner sometime that week after Bucky got off work. Bucky worked a lot these days. Steve had a hard time getting out of the house, so much of the time, he couldn’t hold down a job. He sold some of his sketches, but buying high quality materials was an issue. Because of Steve’s health issues, Bucky was supporting both of them with his pay. It wasn’t unusual for Steve to go three or four days without seeing Bucky, since he would get off work and head home immediately to sleep. After two weeks without any communication, Steve was starting to get worried – and hungry.

The pantry had been mostly empty for a week, but Steve had eaten the last can of beans earlier that morning. He told himself he was going to see Bucky because he was worried, not because he was hungry, but he tried not to lie to himself. If something had happened to Bucky, Steve needed to find a way to make money before he got hungry and desperate.

It wasn’t like to Bucky to break his word. He told Steve they would have dinner last week, and he never told Steve it wouldn’t be possible or came to apologize for not making it work. Steve wasn’t sure if it was hunger or worry that churned his gut.

***

Steve felt weak, but not on the edge of collapsing by the time he made it to Bucky’s block. The sun had long since set, and Steve was sure Bucky had left work.

“Where the FUCK do you think you’re going?!” The loud male voice stopped Steve in his tracks; his eyes widened, and his breath quickened.

CRASH.

Steve determined a plate had been thrown against something inside Bucky’s family’s house. Violently.

He heard a murmur in response. He strained his ears and held his breath, but he couldn’t make out the words, only that the voice had a low pitch. It must be Bucky; none of his sisters or his mother had voices that low.

“What do you want with that good-for-nothing little SLACKER?!”

A loud thump sounded against the wall facing the street.

Then, Steve got confirmation that Bucky was the other voice.

“SLACKER?! YOU CALL STEVE A SLACKER?! HE’S SICK! HE DOES EVERYTHING HE CAN!!”

Bucky sure could bellow when he was angered, Steve thought.

“THE BOY IS A LITTLE POOF!”

Steve shook. Surely Bucky’s dad didn’t actually think that about Steve, did he? He was just drunk and upset because he lost his job.

SMACK.

Steve heard flesh striking flesh, and a low groan that could only have come from Bucky.

Suddenly, it didn’t matter anymore what Bucky’s dad thought about Steve. And suddenly, alcohol and stress couldn’t excuse his words or actions anymore.

Steve rapped on the door.

It was wrenched open and Steve saw Bucky’s father standing in the doorway, blood on his knuckles and a sneer on his ruddy features.

“Well, if it isn’t the little poof himself.”

“You don’t say that about Steve!”

Bucky, blood running down from a split over his right eyebrow, launched himself at his father, but the man turned into it and brought his fist up to meet his son.

A sharp whistle pierced the air – right next to Bucky’s father’s ear.

Steve stood on his tiptoes and kept blowing into the little tin whistle Bucky had given him as hard as he could.

“ARRRGGGG!!!”

The high keen made the older man grab his head. He stumbled over his feet as he tried to get away from Steve.

Steve darted in and grabbed Bucky’s arm and dragged him out the door. He left it hanging open in his haste to get them both away from the drunken, angry man.

***

Halfway back to his house, Steve started gasping for breath. Bucky muttered curses and jerked them both to a stop.

“Stevie, Stevie, breathe. Come on, slow down. Count with me.”

He pulled Steve to his chest and counted breaths for both of them until Steve’s vision stopped swimming.

“Damn it, you fool. I told you not to blow that whistle unless you HAD to. You know your lungs can’t handle pressure like that!”

“I DID have to, asshole!”

“No, you DIDN’T! Why the fuck did you even knock, Steve?! You HAD to have heard Dad screaming!”

“Of course I heard him! I heard him HIT you! What was I supposed to do?!”

“LEAVE!!!!” Bucky screamed.

Steve stared at him in horror.

“You gave me this whistle so I could call for help if I ever needed to,” Steve said, quietly. “I guess you never realized it could be used as a weapon, too.”

“Only you, Stevie,” Bucky breathed out. He rested his head against Steve’s hair and tightened his arms around his friend.

Steve’s eyes felt itchy. He reached up to rub them and found, to his horror, that his cheeks were wet with tears. He gasped and grabbed Bucky’s shirt.

“You idiot. How many fights have you dragged me out of because I tried to defend someone?” Steve rasped out.

He pushed Bucky back by the hold he had on his shirtfront, and he held his eyes.

“What made you think I wouldn’t defend you, too?”

Bucky chuckled weakly, looking uncomfortable but unable to break eye contact.

“Maybe I hoped you had enough common sense not to take on someone you couldn’t win against when I couldn’t jump in and save you.”

“But you did save me,” Steve pointed out softly.

Bucky said nothing.

Steve dragged Bucky down, and moved one hand to his friend’s swollen cheek.

“You did save your little poof friend.”

Steve tried not to lie to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at [ whatsitnot ](http://whatsitnot.tumblr.com/)


End file.
